Sweet and Sour
by chardbaa
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, baek."-Chanyeol. "Bagiku Jaehyun lebih pantas bersama dengan Chanyeol."-Baekhyun. Bukan tentang seberapa lama aku mengenalmu tapi tentang seberapa dalam aku mencintaimu. Warning : CHANBAEK/YAOI/BOYSLOVE


Sweet and Sour

Author : chardba

Summary

"Aku mencintaimu, baek."-Chanyeol. "Bagiku Jaehyun lebih pantas bersama dengan Chanyeol."-Baekhyun. Bukan tentang seberapa lama aku mengenalmu tapi tentang seberapa dalam aku mencintaimu.

Inget ya ini FF Chanbaek uy!

Happy Reading ^^

Namja mungil yang berada di sebuah mansion mewah keluarga Byun menatap seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi kau yang membakar seragamku?"

Pelayan namja yang berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun itu menatap tepat ke manik mata tuan mudanya."Mian tuan, saat saya sedang menyetrika seragam tuan, tiba-tiba tuan besar memanggil saya dan-"

"Lupa? Kau lupa dengan seragamku yang sedang kau setrika begitu? Sengaja ataupun tidak, lupa ataupun tidak, tetap saja seragamku rusak! Yak kau ini!" Baekhyun si namja mungil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae Tuan, mianhae."

"Lagian aku kan sudah bilang tak perlu menyetrika bajuku!"

"Saya akan tetap menyetrika baju tuan, saya janji kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi tuan"

"Ya sudahlah, tapi lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Nde tuan, kamshamnida." Namja itu menunduk

"Sekarang temani aku membeli seragam. Kaja!"

"Baik tuan."

"Dan satu lagi! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan! Jujur saja itu terdengar seperti aku ini sudah seumuran, jadi panggil nama saja."

"Mianhae tuan tapi..."

"Kita sedang berada di rumah, akan terdengar tidak sopan jika saya hanya memanggil nama tuan saja." Pelayan namja itu memelankan suaranya namun masih terdengar Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau ingin aku terdengar tua? Kalau begitu sekalian saja panggil aku abeoji!" Namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Bukan begitu Baek, tapi-"

"Good boy! Jangan memanggilku tuan! Panggil namaku seperti itu walau sedang di rumah sekalipun! Jangan membantah! Aku sudah memperingatimu ratusan kali. Dan sekarang ayo temani aku membeli seragam!" Setelah dengan tidak elitnya memotong ucapan pelayannya Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menuju ke arah luar dengan pelayannya yang mengikuti di belakang.

"CHANYEOL! CEPAT BANGUN!"

"Emhh." Namja jangkung yang dipanggil Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan selimutnya.

"Ini sudah siang! Kita bisa terlambat!"

"Lima menit lagi Jaehyunku sayang." Seketika yeoja yang bernama Jaehyun itupun sempat berblushing ria namun tidak lama karena ia segera sadar jika ia masih dalam ancaman terlambat sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa membangunkan raksasanya itu.

"CHANYEOL CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKU AKAN MENYIRAMMU DENGAN AIR!" Ucap Jaehyun dengan nada serba tinggi.

"Nde nde aku bangun. Lihat! Aku sudah bangun. Lihat! Lihat! Lihat!" Chanyeol mendengus diakhir.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan siapkan seragammu!"

"Hmm" Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

Inilah rutinitas Chanyeol setiap mendapatkan teriakan dari Jaehyun. Yeoja itu setiap pagi ke rumah Chanyeol dengan diantarkan supir, lalu Jaehyun dan Chanyeol akan berangkat sekolah bersama menggunakan mobil Chanyeol. Dan rutinitas itu berlangsung semenjak Junior High School, mereka memang selalu mencari sekolah yang sama. Hanya saja saat di SHS mereka berbeda kebiasaan berangkat bersama tetap berlanjut.

Di tempat lain, dua namja sedang duduk di sebuah cafe.

"Kau serius Baek?" Namja dengan kulit sangat putih itu membulatkan matanya saat mendengarkan ucapan tuannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan eoh?"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan eom-"

"Sehun please! Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku!" Ya, namja yang menjadi pelayan pribadi Baekhyun bernama Sehun.

Baekhyun sudah memiliki Sehun sebagai pelayannya sejak berumur sembilan tahun jadi tak heran jika mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Hanya saja Sehun selalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel 'Tuan' jika sedang berada di area mansion Byun termasuk jika sedang ada anggota keluarga Byun diantara mereka. Baekhyun selalu bersi keras menyuruh Sehun untuk membuang embel-embel 'Tuan' dan Sehun akan mengiyakan tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya Sehun akan kembali memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'.

"Mian baek, jadi kau serius pindah sekolah yang sama denganku?"

"Aku serius Hun. Aku sudah lama ingin pindah sekolah. Apalagi sekarang orang itu menjadi wali kelasku, habis sudah kesabaranku untuk tetap bersekolah disana."

"Oh jadi sekarang Eomma Baekhyun menjadi wali kelasnya" batin Sehun.

Mungkin awalnya Baekhyun bilang tak ingin menceritakan tentang Eommanya tapi akhirnya Baekhyun juga akan menceritakan dengan sendirinya masalahnya tanpa diminta Sehun. Karena dari kecil Sehun sudah menjadi tempat curhatnya. Sehun masih diam sambil terus memandang tuannya itu, menunggu Baekhyun kembali bicara.

"Guru disana juga terlihat tidak tegas jika sedang berhadapan denganku, saat ada murid yang melakukan kesalahan mereka bersikap sangat tegas seolah-olah mereka itu penegak kebenaran, tapi terlihat segan hanya untuk menegurku saat aku ketiduran di kelas. Jujur saja aku ingin merasakan sekolah di tempat dimana ada guru yang berani menegurku dengan tegas jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Memangnya enak apa ketiduran di kelas tapi tidak ada yang membangunkan! Aku kan jadi ketinggalan pelajaran!"

Sehun masih saja diam memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau tahu Baek, kau mengagumkan."

"Cih, kau sedang merayuku? Maaf tuan Oh rayuanmu tidak mempan."

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengasak rambut tuan mungilnya.

"Dan kebaikan teman-temanku disana juga penuh kepura-puraan, sulit mencari seorang teman yang tulus disana. Hanya Chen yang menurutku benar-benar tulus."

Baekhyun seringkali mengeluhkan suasana di sekolahnya kepada Sehun. Dan Sehun sangat memahami perasaan Baekhyun. Semua orang disana tentu saja akan tunduk kepada Baekhyun karena ia adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah dan calon pewaris Byun corp. Sudah dipastikan juga sekolah elite itu nantinya juga akan menjadi milik Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya cucu dari Byun Jaehyuk. Namun diantara semua alasan itu, Sehun sangat paham apa yang menjadi alasan utama Baekhyun untuk pindah sekolah. Yaitu karena Eomma Baekhyun merupakan salah satu guru disana. Dan Baekhyun sangat membenci eommanya.

"Setelah ini kita jadi membeli seragam?"

"Ah aku masih tidak habis fikir kenapa kau bisa melubangi seragamku, ish!" Baekhyun mendengus sambil menatap tajam Sehun. Sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum sungkan.

"Mian Baek, aku menyesal. Aku janji hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Awas saja kalau sampai terulang!"

"Tapi Baek, bukannya seragammu itu juga sudah tidak akan terpakai lagi, kau akan pindah sekolah kan?"

"Aku akan pindah sekolah bulan depan dan setelah ini kita akan membeli seragam yang aku gunakan HANYA untuk sebulan." Baekhyun menekankan kata 'hanya'.

"Tuanku ini kenapa perhitungan sekali."

"Aku ini sedang mengajarimu untuk lebih disiplin dan berhemat."

Walaupun Baekhyun adalah anak orang kaya, sangat kaya malah. Namun sedari kecil Baekhyun tak tertarik dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya. Ia lebih suka dengan kesederhanaan. Uang saku yang selalu diberikan Appanya tiap bulan hampir seluruhnya mendekam di hanya menggunakan seperlunya. Dan hal ini yang membuat Sehun semakin jatuh dalam pesona Tuannya.

"Nde sajangnim." Ucap Sehun sambil berlaga memberi hormat kepada tuan mungilnya. Dan setelahnya dua namja itu tertawa bersama.

Jaehyun menatap ponselnya dengan raut wajah serius. Bagaimana tidak? Temannya, tidak, Jaehyun bahkan sudah menganggap anak dari Byun itu adalah sahabatnya, yang merangkap tetangganya itu akan pindah sekolah di sekolahnya. Itu kabar menggembirakan baginya. Senyuman muncul di wajah Jaehyun namun berubah menjadi ringisan saat sepasang sendok garpu memukul kepalanya. Lebih tepatnya ada seseorang yang memukulnya dengan sendok dan garpu. Dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Namja jangkung yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tersenyum sedari tadi, apa kau sudah gila?"

"Kau berharap aku gila?"

"Itu bukan harapan, nyatanya kau memang gila."

Jaehyun hendak memukul Chanyeol namun fokusnya kembali di ponsel saat benda itu kembali bergetar.

 **From : Baekhyunnie**

 **Daebak! Semua orang menganggapku bercanda, tentu saja aku serius pindah sekolah. Mungkin bulan depan aku sudah satu sekolah denganmu kek.**

"Kek! Ah orang ini benar-benar!" Jaehyun mendengus membaca panggilan Baekhyun untuknya. Jaehyun hampir saja membantingkan ponselnya saat membaca balasan Baekhyun. Namun ia berubah senang mengingat Baekhyun bilang akan satu sekolah dengannya bulan depan.

"Baekhyun akan sekolah disini yeol bulan depan. Itu yang membuatku senang." Jaehyun tersenyum lebar menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Tetangga yang selalu kau ceritakan itu?" Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka dari suara Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaehyun adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang dimiliki Chanyeol dan dia tidak suka jika sahabatnya ini terlihat dekat dengan orang selain dirinya.

"Tepat!" Jaehyun menjawab dengan sangat semangat! Dan itu membuat ekspresi Chanyeol menjadi semakin masam.

"Kenapa pindah? Kau bilang ia sekolah di sekolah miliknya sendiri,itukan sekolah favorite?"

"Dia tidak suka dengan guru-guru dan murid yang terlalu mengistimewakan dirinya disana karena dia cucu pemilik sekolah itu. Ah... dia pribadi yang unik, yeol. Itu yang membuatku suka berteman dengannya. Dia juga ramah, easy going, tidak membeda-bedakan status orang, dan aku rasa dia juga akan mudah akrab denganmu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

 **From : Jaehyun**

 **Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan kau ada waktu nenek tua?**

TBC


End file.
